Talk:Shi No Numa/Quotes
Untitled I took the liberty of moving the quotes from the main Shi No Numa article here so they werent cluttering up the page, and so they could be more organized. If anyone was holding back on adding quotes to the main article, feel free to dump them here to your heart's content, that's what the article's here for WouldYouKindly 00:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) speed cola can someone add what dempsey says after getting speed cola underneath what he says after getting quick revive? what he says escapes my mind. edit: also what takeo says after getting juggernog and speed cola? Zaknafein77 03:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) : Just added Dempsey's speed cola quote, cant remember takeo's though. Might play a couple tonight and post them tomorrow WouldYouKindly 03:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks WouldYouKindly, didn't expect it to be up that fast. Should have more quotes up by the end of the day, not sure what character yet Zaknafein77 00:06, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Schweinhund From the qoute of richtofen Yes, schweinhund means basterd, or anything in that direction. I now that because i live in holland, next to germany and i speak a little german.(yes, those guys play it, too) contributor Glitchy page formatting Can anyone else see the weird glitches with the dots? I've looked at this page with two browsers (Safari and FireFox) and gotten different results. with Safari the quotes descend in a staircase pattern, and FireFox makes the dots go behind the text. EDIT: Thanks for fixing that so quickly, Joeyaa! :D Contributor From what I've seen by following this page, it looks like it happens when someone adds a quote, but forgets to bullet it. And thanks to a known glitch with that new wikia editor, a bunch of bullets get added behind the text. So if any future editors of this page read this, REMEMBER TO PUT A * BEFORE YOUR QUOTE. Thank you. WouldYouKindly 15:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Someone added more of the staircase stars around the place. Removed em, fixed the spacing, corrected spelling, and fixed grammar. Someone give me a prize. Seriously. Now. rede | 21:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :*hands RavynousHunter a cookie* now shoo! XDWouldYouKindly 19:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Just fixed yet another instance of it, this is getting ridiculous. Wikia can you PLEASE fix that rich text editor or whatever it is?! WouldYouKindly 19:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Nikolai Quote Glitch? I was playing Shi No Numa before and the person who was Nikolai left. I was the Japanese person and I got downed. When I was revived, I heard Nikolai's "Big Deal" quote. Glitch? 21:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) If you're playing it in co-op you'll hear everyone, even if it's just the American and the Russian, the only time you won't is in single player.CAW4 11:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I hear Takeo when im Nikolai a lot. Agent Tasmania 09:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Readability I just edited the page. There were 6-inch spaces between all of Dempsey's quotes and some random "#160" things. Also, the grammar and spelling were horrible in the first half. This page needs to be watched for that so people can actually understand it. Yeah there seems to be a back and forth battle over the spacing for some reason... and I've noticed that it's (usually) anonymous users who create the spacings... Is there a way to let only logged on users (basically not anonymous users) edit the page? Could save a lot of unnecessary back and forth editing that really goes nowhere. Just an idea. BulletBait 133 02:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) My guess is it's probably another Rich Text Editor bug, similar to what was happening a few weeks ago with all those bullets and crap going behind the text WouldYouKindly 21:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Semiprotection? There seems to be an edit war about spaces. I suggest it be semiprotected, if such a thing exists on wikia sites. Noway555 07:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) shi no numa quotes with explicit content off do the quotes change when the explicit content is off?--Wtfwikier 22:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Some, but not significantly, example: Dempsey says "Ka-FREAKIN boom freakbags!" when he gets a nuke with explicit content turned off. Its not really significant enough to make a whole new section for explicit content off though. WouldYouKindly 21:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Semiprotect this page Inexperienced IPs always forget to put a * bullet the quote. This leads to the format glitch. If you think I'm being stupid don't listen to me Fly trap Should we add the Fly trap quotes? 5150time 22:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) The Fly Trap for the Shi No Numa map? Sure, I'll just copy the ones I did for the Fly Trap in Der Riese and put them in here. 23:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) you dont have to i got confused to what page this was..thought it was quotes from all the maps. 5150time 23:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ...I was kidding. There's no Fly Trap in Shi No Numa, obviously. Just out of curiosity, how come you thought this was the quotes page for all the maps? 23:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) haha ya know im not really sure..i was just bouncing through pages and guess i didint read it thorougly. and i had just woke up from a glorious nap. but whatevss ma bad 5150time 23:51, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ah. Now I know where you're comin' from. I've been there. 00:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ha right on 5150time 00:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Dempsy's quote misheard The "C-rations" quote is actually "I'm not your Sea rations." No idea how someone could mistake that. What in the world are "Sea rations"? Cpl. Wilding 13:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) More missing quotes I believed there are still missing quotes. I just put one in "Richtofen's quotes." -Dandan550 17:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Also, there is a missing quote when Dempsey gets the M2 Flamethrower, he says, "Welcome to Awesometown. Population: 1, me." Richtofen's missing quote The editor seemed to have missed a quote by Richtofen than goes somewhat like this: "Maybe you move...because you like me?" This occurs when he gets the Teddy in the Mystery box. 21:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Please note that we are a small community, so we have not been able to acquire all the quotes from the level. We highly encourage people to take it upon themselves or to tell the community of any missing quotes that have been found. I'll add the one you found, but next time do not hesitate to add. As long as you don't vandalize, we encourage editing. CirChris -Here to help! 23:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Dempsey's mssing quote Somebody forgot to add that when Dempsey gets a molotov from the mystery box he sometimes says "Thats just great, these are shit!". Another missing quote from Dempsey sometimes (rarely) when Dempsey witnesses Richtofen firing his weapon, he can be heard to shout, "Richtofen has fired his weapon again! Hell must be freezing over!" 21:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Paltala Hellhound Glitch To anyone who doesn't beleive me, IT IS REAL! If you dissagree, tell me on my talk page. Conqueror_of_all_Zombies --Conqueror of all Zombies 23:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC)You just got owned Zombie! dempsey says sometimes when he gets the BAR "american made, just like me." dempsey missing quote when dempsey gets a BAR he says sometimes "american made, just like me." dempsey missing quote when dempsey gets a BAR he says sometimes "american made, just like me I heard him say something along the lines of " getting low on ammo, but i aint worried" the page is kinda big so sorry if i didnt see this when looking at his quotes (btw what do you have to do when it says four tildes, did i sign right?) Pavitio 15:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Pavitio nikolai's maybe missing quotes i think nikolai sometime says "bow before the mighty motherland!" (after killing a zombie) Further Categorisation Seriously, we need to put in kill, weapon and environmental triggered as categories within the charecters to make it more ordered and easier to find the one you want to fix. also: you don't need a new talk section to tell everyone you put in a new one. WE DON'T GIVE A S**T! Agent Tasmania 09:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Mistake in Takeo's quote (not Mortal Kombat) 04:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The quote from Takeo saying "I have been blessed with Raiden!" is not a reference to Mortal Kombat. Raiden means lightning in Japanese, rather. I'm a language student. Plus there was a Japanese airplane called Raiden so it's covered by my interest in WWII. Sorry for bad formatting (I haven't wiki'd until now so I'm a n00b) but I saw that and just -had- to point it out.